Stargate Atlantis:The prodigy
by xCasperx
Summary: The promethus, A great war ship of earth intersteller travel. What if they had a little help making it. A thirteen year old child makes her way into the Stargate family as a Math and Science prodigy. What will happen when they give her a bigger job. open
1. prolauge

**Summary-The promethus, A great war ship of earth intersteller travel. What if they had a ****little**** help making it. A thirteen year old child makes her way into the Stargate family as a Math and Science prodigy. What will happen when they give her a bigger job. Please read I SUCK AT SUMMARYS.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own stargate or stargate atlantis!!**

**Prolauge:**

Nikki or Nichole Summers walked the halls of the great earth ship promethus. She had helped build this earth ship. It might have been hard for a kid of only thirteen, But she was no ordanary kid she was a prodigy a genius. She had been given the chance to help with intersteller travel and a device called the stargate. She was now a expert on the stargate and a expert on all the systems of the promethus. The promethus had been finished for some time now and the crew treated her with the greatest respect.

She walked to the comm room she was recieving a communication from SGC and she never missed this. She was now the youngest child to be part of the airforce. Even in a small way. She had the highest clearence that a child could get. Now was the time that she shined. She passed one of the engineers who smiled at her. She smiled back and contnuied on her way. Her uniform was like a engineer's but smaller to fit her. She reached the comm room and pressed the flashing button while putting on a PA mike.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own stargate or stargate atlantis!!**

She activated the PA mike on her ear and spoke.

"This is Nichole Summers. Come in SGC." She said over her personal PA

"Hey Nikki this is Dr. Weir." said a voice over the personal PA

"Hi Elizibeth. I thought the SGC called not the antartic outpost." She said now confused by the mistake

"We are patched through the SGC we haven't got communications up down here." Weir said in a monotone voice

"Well what do you need me for." She asked in a confused voice

"I thought you might want to see this it is amazing down here. Besides by the way we need you to activate some of this stuff Dr.Bekket is not doing a very good job." She said "I am doing the bloody best I can do Elizabeth." She heard a irish voice in the background.

"Am I on speaker." She asked in a questinable voice

"Like I said we haven't perfected communications down here we have no mikes." Elizabeth said

"Well I am sure beckett is doing fine I will transport down in a little while. Nichole out." She said

"Ok we will be expecting you. Bye." Elizabeth said

"Bye" She said while turning off the PA and begining her walk to the bridge. She walked down the hallway stoping now and then to check nearby systems.

She made her way to a elavator that took her straight up to the bridge. She got on the elavator. Elavators always made her scared unlike anything. She knew it was safe the thing was is that she was closterphobic. She activated a few buttons and it didn't take long to get to the top of the elavator at the bridge. She steped out and walked up to the commander of the promethus.

"Sir I would like to transport down to the Anartic base they are in need of my assitance down there sir." She said and the man nodded

"You know you don't have to call me sir without you we would have no ship to fly. You are approved. You can leave when you are ready. Just take a coat it can get chilly down in the bottom of the world." He said and she smiled

"I know and thanks." She said walking to her quarters to grab a jacket and a heavier jumpsuit. She sliped them on and immedantly went to the control area.

"Nikki are you ready for trasport." Said a control engineer.

"Ready." She said with her thumbs up. The new asgard beam activated and she was direct through the blue beam to the anartic station. When she landed so you would call it there was acient technolgy all around and Elizabeth standing off to the side looking the oppisite direction.

"Hi ya Dr.Weir" She said coming up behind her.

"Hi Nichole how are things on the promethus." she asked and Nikki nodded

"Good so where is Dr.Bekket. You know me and him get along quite well." Nikki said and Dr.Weir laughed

"He is with Rodney over by the chair I am sure he will be more than happy to hear that his backup has arrived. Rodney will to. By the way have you considered my propersition." Weir asked and Nikki nodded

"I will if Genaral O'Neil says I can." She said and Weir smiled

"I will talk to him we need you Nikki you are a expert and I hold you in respect."

"Thank you Elizabeth I find that very...Nice considering that I am just a kid." She said bowing her head

"You are more than that without you we would not have the promethus." Elizabeth said she turned her head in the direction of Carson and Rodney yelling at each other

"I will take care of it." She said walking over to them

"Can you just sit down Carson." Rodney yelled

"Allow me Rodney." Nikki said aproching from behind

"Ay finally lad I thought that you would never be gettin here." He said as Nikki sat down and thought about activating the chair.

"Finally Ok Nikki think of where we are in the solar system." Rodney said and she consantraded on it. A holograph apperaed above them.

"Amazing Elizabeth we have more intel look at this." Rodney yelled

"Wow look at that good job Lad." Carson said as Elizabeth rounded the courner.

"Rodney did she do that."

"Ay Elizabeth she just sat down." Carson said "The Lad is good."

"Yes thankyou thankyou I will be here until tuesday." Nikki said with a smile

"HaHa very funny now I want you to focus on the moon sorronding earth."Rodney said and she closed her eyes and thought about the moon that she looks at every night. It inlarged in the halograph and you could see it up close.

"Ok Nikki you are done I need time to anaylaze the data." Rodney said and she steped of the chair

"Hey Dr.Weir um...hi Nikki when did you get here." asked Dr.Jackson coming down the hall.

"Bout five minutes ago why" She asked looking at jackson while smileing

"We have what we need. I found it." He said and Elizabeth looked up.

"What you found the city I am on the way. Nikki you can come. Rodney Carson you keep working on the chair genaral O'neil is coming he should be here in 30 minutes tops." She said walking out and Nikki walked over with Weir to where Jackson was

"The reason we didn't have what we needed was because it is a 8 symbol address. Elizabeth we have found the lost city of Atlantis." He said about ten minutes later. All of the sudden one of the prototype drones when hectic.

"Crap." Nikki said under her breath

"Weir may I." She said getting up and Weir nodded

"go." was the one word she said

"Carson get up." She said running toward him.

"Ay ok." He said as he got off the chair and it deactivated

"Rodney I am getting on it." She said jumping on it.

"Shut the drone down nikki." Weir yelled. She cocentrated she was trying hard and sweat was pouring from her conversation. She felt like she was looking at the drone she saw Jack it was going straight toward him just before it hit him she shut it off and slid to his feet. She opened her eyes.

"I... I got it it is shut down." She said getting off the chair.

"Thank god." Weir said

"O'Neil is fine I made sure." She said and everyone in the room espessialy carson let out a deep breath.

"We have some hot chocolate made in the room over there you can go get some if you would like." Weir said and she shook her head.

"I am going to stay here and wait." She said

"Ma'am Genaral O'neil has arrived." Said a sergent as Weir steped out into the main chamber leaving Carson and Nikki in the chair room.

"Good job Carson." Nikki said

"What in almost killing the Genaral." He said "I just thought about it like you said and it happend." Carson said and a man came up behind up behind them looking angry

"So you are the one that almost shot my coper." The man yelled

"Hey cool it he didn't mean to so just stop you have no idea what kind of technolgy we are dealing with." Nikki matched his voice

"And who are you to tell me what to do shorty." He said looking down at her

"Ay she was the bloody one to save your choper." Carson said

"Really oh well sorry. Anyway what was that thing." the apparnt major from his uniform.

"It was a drone. From the chair." Nikki said

"A what" He asked confused

"The stargate we found out that they were called drones." Nikki said in a of-course voice

"The what" he asked

"Oy you do have security clerance right." Carson asked

"Yah yah the genaral just gave me it." He said and Nikki sighed

"Yah so this chair only works for people with the acient gene." She said and he went to sit down.

"Wait Ay what are you doing Lad." Carson said

"Well this thing only works for people with the acient genie thing what are the odds I have..." He was cut off as he sat down and it glowed

"Quite possible actully." Nikki said and smiled widly at his confusion

"Don't move lad." Carson said running toward Dr.Weir and the rest of the group.

"Ha you ought to have seen my first time in that chair." She said and he looked up at her.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything." Said Jack and coming up with the rest of the group.

"I..I just sat down." Said the Major

"See that Jack we got another one with the gene." Nikki said and Jack turned to her

"What are you doing here. I thought you were suppose to be in orbit on the ship." Jack said looking down at her

"Sir Genaral I called her down she was the one that saved you Choper." Dr.Weir said

"Oh well good job Nikki." He said patting her on the back.

"Yah thanks I guess." She said in a sarcastic tone

"ahem" Said Major Sheppard. She just notice that it said Maj. Sheppard on his jumpsuit.

"Right Maj. I want you to think about where we are in the solar system." Rodney said and a hologram popped up.

"Did I do that ." He asked and Nikki laughed

"Yah you did." She said After that she roamed around and found diffrent things to help with. She was looking at some sort of pod looking thing when Genaral O'Neil came up behind her.

"So you really want to go on this expidation, Nikki." He said and she turned to him and looked him in the eye

"Yes Genaral I really do. I have done alot for the army and I want to do this not that I need to I WANT to" She said and he sighed

"I know what do you think your parents would have done Nikki." He asked she flinched she never like to talk about her parents

"Why does that matter they are dead remeber Jack they died." She whisper now a little mad "Why should it matter I am old enough to build a ship and not go to a diffrent galaxy." She fliched at her own tone "I am sorry I just don't like talking about that." She said

"They were good people and they saved my but more than one accasion I guess it runs in the family huh." He said pulling her into a hug which she embraced.

"Please Jack I can do this I can do it." She said pulling away

"I know and that is why you are going." He said and she smiled

"Thanks jack." She said hugging him and running off to find Carson and tell him

She ran right into Weir and appoligized.

"What got into her jack." Elizabeth said walking over to jack

"I said yes." was his simple reply and Weir hugged him.

"Carson Carson. Guess what I am going I am going with you yes yes yes." She said hugging him

"NIkki I can't breath." Carson said and she let go "Ay lad that is very good news you can help me with my stuff. Are you going to go home for the last night." He said and her face fell.

"If you mean the Promethus then yeah. It is my home." She said and carson put a hand on her sholder

"It will not be your home for much longer." He said and she smiled.

"Yeah I know" She said running off.


End file.
